The following references are believed to represent the state of the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,081 to Itkis;
US Published Patent Application 2003/0172262 of Curry;
PCT Published Patent Application WO 2006/111949 of NDS Limited; and
Abstract of Japanese Published Patent Application 2003-023418.